en un capricho
by MYZ-chan
Summary: -EnvyKimblee- 'You owe me. If I hadn't come along, you'd be in Pride's stomach with Gluttony's bones.' -semi-AU, manga!verse-


God, I'm becoming a sucker for these little angsty drabbles. I just am.

Title: en un capricho is Spanish for 'on a whim'. You'll see why.

(I'm also becoming a sucker for naming my drabbles in foreign romantic languages. Darn.)

(By the way, I know Envy can't use the Philosopher's stone. I know. That's why it's semi-AU, duh. This was all an excuse for Envy to carry Kimblee off into the sunset, obviously.)

* * *

"How the great have fallen."

The being on the ground doesn't reply, hacking up another lungful of blood. Envy takes that for an answer and moves on.

"I mean, really. If you had just stayed nice and pretty where you were with fullmetal and armor boy, you wouldn't be dying in the first place." He barks a laugh, looking down on the man (human, too human) prostrate on the ground. "Couldn't you have just followed orders for once in your life, Red Lotus?"

Kimblee's head lolls to the side, exposing the bite marks on the side, still gushing blood. Out of the corner of his eye, Envy can see Pride's bones scattered across the dirt. He can feel the Philosopher's stone pulsing in the palm of his hand and glances at it, smile playing on his pale lips.

"You know, you owe me." He laughs harder this time. "If I hadn't come along at the last minute, you'd be in Pride's guts by now with Gluttony's bones."

The man's eyes twitch underneath the lids.

Envy smirks, twirling the stone in his hand. "I know that you wouldn't have wanted that. That's why I killed my brother—to save you. Aren't you grateful?"

The eyes flutter open, glazed and blank with pain. A gurgle escapes from his mouth, blood trickling out and onto the ground.

Envy doesn't say anything for now, observing the sight. He follows the curve of the blood pooling around the pale neck, the crimson shining on the skin vibrantly (and so very living, he thinks), the pale golden eyes with dark circles underneath, the red soaking through the white suit and the raven-black hair.

"If only you could see yourself, Kimblee," he says softly, smile turning soft. "You almost look beautiful."

His eyes flicker as Envy finally kneels down and holds the Philosopher's stone to Kimblee's neck.

"You want this?" the homunculus asks tauntingly. "I can use it to heal you. I've done it before—it doesn't really require much alchemy, actually." His smile turns sweet and almost alluring. "The rumors are all fake. Even a supposed monster can use one of these things." He laughs, throwing back his head.

(Through the haze of pain in Kimblee's mind he sees the pale, smooth flesh of Envy's throat, still so pale in the setting sun)

Envy lowers his head and leans in so close that he can feel his lips brushing over Kimblee's blood-soaked lips. "I'll heal you if you say please."

The golden eyes flicker over the pale face, looking for a sign that the homunculus is joking.

He's not.

Envy smiles, violet meeting gold. "Say it."

He marvels at how pathetic and desperate the alchemist is, because after a few moments he gargles and spits out blood and keeps trying and trying to say it, but he can't because he's dying with a hole in his neck and that kind of dying is too painful to even try talking.

(It's funny, you know? Envy thought he was a sadist through and through until he saw this sight, sees the pupils dilating and the pain twisting the handsome features until they're almost unrecognizable. He thought he was until he feels something twist at his core and his stomach, his features changing from a smile into a frown.)

It's too bad that he's not a kind being and he fingers the stone before letting a white light spread over the blood-soaked skin and mend until the wound is gone and the unconscious man (passed out from pain, he supposes) is healed.

Envy stares at the slowly breathing body with an inconceivable expression on his face before picking the body up and walking away with him in his arms.

(Later when Kimblee wakes up in a hospital in Risembool with his arm strapped to an IV and with bandages all around his body, he knows who did it.

He shifts his head to the side and rubs his lips together, feeling the ghost of Envy's lips brushing against his.

He smiles and closes his eyes)


End file.
